


Don't

by scgirl_317



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scgirl_317/pseuds/scgirl_317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag for “The Bottle Job”. Doyle insisted Nathan drink. Eliot prayed he wouldn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

“I’m not bettin’ again unless you drink.”

Eliot froze when he heard Doyle’s words. They were words he had dreaded hearing. He turned towards Nate as Doyle’s goons gathered the darts off the board. The silence he heard over the comms told him that Parker and Hardison had the same apprehension he held.

_Don’t_ , Eliot thought, catching Nate’s eye and silently communicating his opinion to the mastermind. They’d find another way to get Doyle’s money. He knew running the wire in two hours was too good to be true. They’d save the bar, just don’t do it.

“Yeah, sure,” Nate replied, reaching for the scotch in front of him.

“Why not? May as well drown my sorrows.”

Nate looked back at the hitter, only to turn away in shame, taking another sip of whiskey.

Eliot sighed, his disappointment evident. He would always have Nate’s back, but he wondered how long it would take for the man to self-destruct again. Without Sophie there to rein him in, Eliot figured that was a certainty.

If the team could handle another breakdown was less certain.


End file.
